


Pranks Wars Are A Health Hazard

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint is Jon Snow, Cute, Fluff, He knows nothing, M/M, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Post-Avengers (2012), Prank War, Prankster getting pranked, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, finding out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Tony are in the middle of a prank war, but Clint should know better than to try and sneak into Tony's room. Especially when he finds something he never would have expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pranks Wars Are A Health Hazard

Clint wasn’t really sure how it had started (okay, to be honest, he was probably the one who had started it) but Clint had found himself in the middle of a particularly vicious prank war with Tony. They were pretty much matched when it came to wits, the only difference was Tony just happened to be better funded.  
But apparently Tony had forgotten that he was a highly skilled and respected spy.  
Or at least highly skilled.  
Well maybe moderately skilled.  
And this was how Clint found himself carefully making his way into Tony’s room, which JARVIS had confirmed he had recently vacated.  
He quickly scanned the hallway again before quietly opening the door. The room was dark and quiet, reassuring him that Tony was still in his lab. He stepped in and shut the door behind him, letting his eyes adjust to the dark.  
Once his eyes were more acclimated to the dim light, he suddenly realized there was a figure on the bed. His eyes slowly glanced over the person lying half covered with a sheet and he quickly realized that the person lying in the bed was most definitely a man.  
He nearly dropped his pillowcase filled with silly string in surprise at this sudden realization. Huh, so Stark was into men. He honestly didn’t know why he was surprised, except for the fact that he was sure Natasha knew and hadn’t said anything to him.  
And gave her the wifi password at his farmhouse.  
Traitor.  
And he goes to turn (he may not have much respect for Stark, but he had enough to not want to wake his partner), a flash of red suddenly catches his eye.  
He knows those boots.  
Those hideous, bright red, Coulson approved boots.  
“Steve?!” He exclaims, suddenly realizing the blond head of hair in the bed.  
The blond suddenly wakes and turns to him, his eyes still clouded with sleep.  
“Clint? What’re you doing here? Is everything okay?” Steve says, looking around as he wipes his eyes.  
“What am I doing here? What’re you doing here? You’re in Stark’s bed!” He whispers the last phrase as though someone else might here.  
“I know where I am, but that doesn’t explain what you’re doing here!” Steve whispers back.  
“I was came in here to prank Tony! I brought silly string and everything! But that doesn’t explain what you’re doing in Tony’s bed! Naked!” He says, gesturing to the sheet that’s leaving very little to the imagination.  
“Me and Tony have kind of been seeing each other! And we were kind of keeping it a secret, but I guess that’s over now! Now can you please hand me my pants?” Steve says as he gestures to the slacks lying on a chair across the room.  
“Wait, hold on, what do you mean by ‘seeing each other’?” He asks with air quotes. “Like seeing each other as in sex? Or like actually seeing each other, with dates and stuff?”  
“I guess the latter.” Steve says with what he thinks is a slight blush.  
“Oh my gosh. You locked down Tony Stark! You got him to commit? That might be an even more impressive superpower than the whole super solider thing! Tony Stark: officially off the market. Tony and Steve, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-“   
“I swear to God Clint, if you don’t give me my pants-“  
“Morrrrrning.” Tony says from the doorway. They both turn to look at him as he sips a cup of coffee and observes both of them. “Clint, I believe this officially ends the prank war, which I think we can both agree that I’ve won. Now if you’ll excuse me and my new boyfriend, we’re about to do some things I really don’t think you’ll want to see.”  
“Ew. Ewwwwww. Ew ew ew.” Clint says as he quickly walks out of the room, practically hearing Tony smirk.   
“Oh, and we’re all double dating next week, Natasha wants you to wear your new tie she bought you.” Tony shouts at his back as he all but sprints away.  
She is such a traitorous, double agent, sneaky-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feel free to leave comments!!


End file.
